


There's Only so Many Ways to Wake up Next to You

by ChristianCat



Series: Kiss Him Under the Dream Light [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, JB is a messenger of love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, harry is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianCat/pseuds/ChristianCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy arrives home while Harry is away on a mission to find several adorable notes tied on a ribbon around JB's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only so Many Ways to Wake up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [You Were All I Ever Longed For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6189799) but they can be stand alone. Title is again taken from lyrics, Chevy Thunder - Spector. Actually quite proud of this for a change :)

Sunlight streamed in under the curtains, catching in the dust particles before landing on the two forms in the bed. Only one was awake, running his fingers through his lover's hair slowly. The other lay still, his head rested on the other's chest. 

There was a tranquillity Eggsy couldn't place, something about sunlight through closed curtains and mid-morning cuddles that calmed him. Harry's presence on his chest and the feeling of his silky hair through his fingers, he could hardly believe he wasn't dreaming. He remembered the first morning he woke up next to Harry, the pug’s weight on his feet was the only thing convincing him he wasn’t still dreaming. 

Harry would be leaving today. He didn't often have to leave to go on missions, his job within Kingsman was mostly paperwork related. He spent most of his time behind his desk, reading reports or delegating jobs. The missions he got were always to attend conferences or meetings, occasionally he'd have to go to other branches of Kingsman across the world. 

Eggsy shifted slightly so that he could kiss Harry's forehead. He knew his lover would be safe and would be home by the next morning, but a night in a bed without him wasn't something he looked forward to. He liked the warmth and softness of Harry's skin, the feel of his lips against his cheek when he woke up. 

"You awake?" He asked quietly as Harry stirred against his chest. His eyes opened slowly, blinking in the golden light. 

"I'm awake," He replied, rolling over onto his back to look up at him. He smiled lazily, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Of course I did, silly, I had you curled up against me all night!" He giggled. He kissed him again, cupping his face with his hands. 

They lay like that for a while, kissing lazily through sleepy smiles. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Eggsy's waist, pulling him down on top of him as if there was miles between them. 

"I hate to break this to y' babe, but I've gotta be in Merlin’s office in half an hour," Eggsy said, pecking him one last time before rolling off him to get out of bed. 

***

Breakfast done plates cleared, and Eggsy was dressed in his latest suit. Harry found this one particularly enthralling, a single breast, navy blue jacket and trousers with a white shirt and red tie. Harry loved the way Eggsy looked in a suit, broad shoulders and slender waist accentuated by the expensive fabric. Most of all, he loved the confidence it gave him, the way it smoothed his rough accent a little and made him stand taller. 

"I'll be home very early tomorrow morning, don't wait up for me," Harry said, kissing his forehead tenderly, hands on his shoulders. 

"I'll miss you tonight, it's been a while since I slept alone," Eggsy admitted with a chuckle. 

Harry smiled sympathetically and kissed his forehead one last time. “Then you can cuddle JB instead,” He pulled him into a warm hug, squeezing him as tight as he could without crumpling the suit. 

***

Eggsy arrived home as late as he could, slipping in quietly through the door. He stood with his back to the front door for a few moments, taking in the quiet. As expected, the house was eerily silent, echoing with the sounds of past traumas that has passed through the halls. He slipped his shoes off and padded through to their kitchen. 

Harry had left a note on the kitchen counter, written on blue paper in his messy handwriting, next to a bag of freshly baked cookies. _’Hello darling, I bought you the cookies you really like and there’s a fresh box of wine in the fridge, I’ll be home at about three but I’m likely to be busy all day and unable to answer calls and texts, love and miss you with all my heart xx (P.S cuddle JB extra tightly for me, I love you xx)_

Eggsy smiled to himself, reading over the note a few times. Harry knew exactly how to make him grin like an idiot and he loved every second of it. He loved how Harry spoiled him and showered him in gifts. JB was equally as spoilt, Harry had a soft spot for the pug. Since they had moved into Harry’s place, JB had become accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. He ate table scraps at breakfast and spent their free afternoons lazing in the sun in Hyde Park. Eggsy had fond memories of sitting under the shade of an oak tree with Harry at his side, whilst Daisy and JB played in the sun. This existence with Harry was more than he could ever ask of the man. 

He poured himself a glass of wine, grabbed the bag of cookies and went on a hunt for JB. He was the worst guard dog in the world, anything could get past JB. He’d realised that Harry’s house was the safest place he could possibly be, and therefore anything coming through the front door was instantly a friend. He no longer barked whenever he heard a cat screech or the neighbours arriving home from their nine to five job. 

“There you are!” Eggsy chuckled once he’d found him, curled up in an armchair that had become JB’s armchair. He held the wine and cookies in one hand and scooped him up under his arm to carry him up to bed. “Harry’s changed yer bloody collar again! He’s been spoilin’ you again, eh?” He chuckled. 

He plonked JB down on their bed and sat down to look at the collar. It was a sea green ribbon, knotted at the back of his neck in a bow. The tag that he usually wore on his collar clattered against a plain sliver ring, with a little note attached to it, tied with string. 

His breath hitched in his throat slightly. Could it really be happening? He swallowed his thoughts and shakily undid the ribbon from around JB’s neck, clutching at the collection of metal attached. It was warm from the heat in his fur and smooth under his calloused fingertips. He glanced down at the bundle in his hand, hardly believing it was there. 

Eggsy noticed the dog tag was different. He could’ve sworn they’d bought him one shaped like a dog bone, not a long rectangular one. He turned it over in his hand, smiling as he realised it was a new tag with a new engraving. He had to squint to read it, the tiny writing only just eligible on the rather small tag: 

_’My love is such that rivers cannot quench,  
Nor ought but love from thee give recompense._

Eggsy smiled, enamoured by Harry’s love for classical English poetry. He loved the thought of young Harry sat in a classroom, falling deeply in love with the works of people who died hundreds of years ago, that these poems could move him in a way nothing else could. OF course, Eggsy knew nothing about poetry or classical literature, and anything Harry had tried to teach him had gone straight over his head. He’d tried, for Harry, but it just wasn’t his thing. 

“Our Harry’s gone off all romantic on me, see?” He showed his disinterested pug the tag, giggling slightly to himself. “I dunno what it means, but it’s cute, innit? Some old poet wrote it, see,” 

Now onto the silver band and the note. He didn’t want to let his mind race, it could just be another cute note. But why else would Harry buy him a ring? It toyed it around in his fingers, trying to organise his mind before opening it. 

It was probably just another cute note. Or something like, _‘to egg, u r the best, luv jb xXxXx’_ , written in barely readable writing. Would Harry play so cruel a prank? Eggsy didn’t want to know. He left the note, deciding to open it when Harry arrived home. 

***

He was half asleep when he heard the front door click. It was about three o’clock, and Eggsy had fallen asleep still mostly dressed in his suit. He’d gone through most of the cookies and too many glasses of wine. His head ached slightly and he just wanted his Harry home and in his arms so he could finally look at that damned note. 

“Go fetch ‘im for me, silly pug,” He mumbled, prompting JB off the bed to go and find Harry. The dog scuttled out of the room, barking down the corridor at the sight of Harry. He’d missed him just as much apparently. 

He straightened himself quickly, tucking the ribbon into his back pocket and tidying his hair and shirt as best he could before setting off to find his Harry. He followed JB’s excited barks to the kitchen, where Harry was making himself tea. 

“I told him to shut up in case he woke you!” He sighed, rushing forwards to catch a sleepy Eggsy in his arms. He kissed his forehead and pulled him tightly against his chest. “Gosh I’ve missed you, and it’s only been a day!”

Eggsy chuckled and rubbed his cheek against his collar like a sleepy kitten. “You got some explainin’ to do, Hart,” He chuckled, pulling away to catch his lips, arms around his neck. 

It was only brief, gentle and more loving than Harry had ever experienced, but he pulled away first. “Oh have I now?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Eggsy fished around in his back pocket for the ribbon. “First off, who wrote this?” He showed Harry the tag. 

“It’s from To My Dear and Loving Husband, a poem by Anne Bradstreet,” Harry replied, slightly discouraged that Eggsy hadn’t opened the note attached to the ring. 

He smiled and ran his thumb along the engraving. “Your love of poetry is jus’ so sweet, really romantic,” He chuckled with a smirk. “An’ I know I’m not really good at it but I love it when you read me some poems and I love the smile on your face when you talk about ‘em, it’s jus’ the cutest,” 

Harry blushed ever so slightly. He forced himself to stand straighter to make up for the loss of composure. “Aren’t you going to open the other note? Read it out to me, I want to hear you say it,” 

Eggsy looked up momentarily and smiled. “I was gonna, but I wanted to wait until you got home for that,” His thin fingers made quick work of the string and he unrolled the note, taking a deep breath before starting:

“Dearest Eggsy,  
You already know the extent of my love for you, so I won’t bore you with sonnets or an erratic speech, but I will say this: I love you for everything you are, imperfections and all. I love you so much I question how I ever lived before you, and how I could ever live without you. I love you to the extent that calling you my husband would be the greatest honour. So, would you do me that honour and marry me?”

Eggsy hadn’t noticed he was crying slightly, that Harry was cradling him against his chest and petting his hair. He nodded as best he could, mumbling something like ‘of course I’ll fuckin’ marry you, posh sod, I love you too’, hoping Harry would get the message. 

“What was that, darling?” He asked nervously. 

Eggsy’s arms snaked around his waist, face buried against his chest. “Yes Harry,” He replied with a smile.

Harry leaned back so he could lean down and kiss him, messy and uncoordinated but full of the love and passion Harry always tried to express with his little notes. Eggsy moaned quietly into the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s jaw. Their lips moulded together like they were built for each other, created as two separate beings, always designed to elope as one. 

“Y’ coming to bed then babe?” Eggsy murmured, breaking away momentarily. “I really missed y’ today,”

Harry smiled and kissed him one last time before moving away. He took his hands in his own, squeezing tightly at his fingertips. “I missed you too, darling, come on, to bed,” He kissed Eggsy’s forehead and led him up to bed, JB following behind.


End file.
